El sol de Vulcano
by Hiki Misaki
Summary: Spock esta padeciendo los efectos del Pon Farr, pero después de la explosión Vulcano ya no una opción. El primer oficial del Enterprise deberá hacer frente al Plak Tow, fiebre en la sangre por la cual unas incontrolables y explosivas emociones lo controlan, no puede evitar pensar la consideración especial que tiene hacia el capitán quizás sea algo más. ¿Qué significa Jim para él?
1. Fiebre

Este Fic participa del evento navideño de Facebook: Santa Slash!, y es un regalo para mi amiga secreta Kiri Guadalupe.

* * *

Fiebre

—Bitácora personal del primer oficial Spock, fecha estelar 2257.114, mi situación hormonal ha empeorado, he empezado a sentir los síntomas del Plak Tow, la fiebre en la sangre, mis objetivos han sido desde el primer síntoma evitar hacer evidente mi irritabilidad hacia los demás, manteniendo el máximo aislamiento posible desde que los síntomas se presentaron, sin embargo, no pude evitar llamar la atención del capitán de la nave al discutir con la teniente Marcus después de que sus acciones al reemplazarme como oficial científico, en una misión de exploración en la que su ineptitud provoco que el Capitán se acci... — Accidentara quiso concluir, pero antes de poder controlarse una oleada de ira lo consumió, el recuerdo del Capitán, su Capitán herido por culpa de esa mujer le cegaba... Antes de poder recuperar la compostura ya había destrozado de un golpe su computadora personal, los pedazos de la pantalla se habían disgregado por todo su alrededor. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, consumiéndose lentamente por una indestructible flama, sin hacerse esperar el sudor se deslizó por frente.

La misión actual, que demandaba su serenidad era prácticamente habitual en la nave, en necesidad de reabastecimiento la tripulación se dirigía rumbo al planeta Parthenon 559, donde servirían además de custodia para un consorcio minero de la federación con el derecho legal para extraer del mismo varios tipos de cristales valiosos, entre ellos cristales de dilitio, fuente principal de energía en cualquier nave estelar, de los cuales Scotty había solicitado mínimamente dos de reemplazo, los mismos se habían agotado ya una vez al pasar de cerca una tormenta iónica, al escapar de esta la fuerza de atracción que efectuaba hizo que los motores Warp dejaran de funcionar, por mantenerse demasiado tiempo en factor Warp 8, no quería que eso volviera a suceder, sin embargo Spock estaba seguro de no ser de ninguna utilidad en ese estado, y decidió hacer lo más lógico, estar de baja hasta que todo eso terminara.

Las puertas del camarote del Capitán de la nave se abrieron dando el paso al Primer Oficial Spock quien con sus elegantes y firmes pasos se encaminó directamente hacia su capitán con un PADD en su mano izquierda y una estoica mirada. El capitán Kirk se rascaba la barbilla con una mano mientras trataba de repasar en su mente el rápido parloteo de Chekov y la alegre voz de Scott, quienes actuando como si se hubieran hallado en un bar en vez de la cafetería del Enterprise, comentaban como una anécdota risible una descripción de su Primer Oficial y amigo cometiendo un hecho que parecía inverosímil por donde se lo escuchara, según su amena charla que se entre mezclaba con la estrepitosa risa de quienes ocupaban esa mesa y las disimuladas de los tripulantes en las aledañas, el Señor Spock había tenido una discusión acalorada con la teniente Marcus después de la sugerencia de esta de tomar su lugar en las próximas misiones exploratorias en esa zona del cuadrante Alfa V, sin embargo al verlo entrar tan entero, tan sereno no podía terminar de creerlo.

—Spock... Disculpe no lo esperaba —Dijo el rubio percatándose de la mirada del medio Vulcano sobre su pecho, acababa de tomar un baño y aún no se había terminado de poner el uniforme, dejo sobre un mueble la toalla húmeda que colgaba de su cuello y atino a ponerse rápidamente su remera negra, aunque creyera que su primer oficial no se fijaba en eso no quería darle la impresión de que ese res un ejemplo de exhibicionismo— ¿Puedo serle de ayuda en algo?

—Asi es... Quisiera que revisara esto y pudiera firmarlo —Dijo extendiéndole el PADD en el cual se leía claramente que Spock estaba solicitando una baja temporal para análisis y descanso.

—¿Quiere pedir un permiso?, nunca había pedido uno, claro que no llevamos tanto tiempo en esta misión de cinco años —Dijo queriendo sonreír por Spock, pero la verdad era que le disgustaba la idea de alejarlo de él— Me temo que estamos lejos de la órbita de Nuevo Vulcano, pero puede pasar su permiso en cualquier planeta de recreación cercano.

—No es necesario Capitán, es mi deseo pasar el tiempo que dure mi descanso en confinamiento en mi camarote —Dijo llevando rápidamente sus manos detrás de su espalda, no entendía exactamente porque, pero estando cerca de su Capitán sus manos tendían a estar temblorosas, su cuerpo entero se sentía como si estuviese sufriendo una especie de sismo, y el mismo concluía al parecer en la yema de sus dedos.

—Esa es una petición inusual Spock —Dijo sin mostrar un atisbo de sorpresa en su expresión, Spock era por definición según Jim "Inusual", aunque él preferiría la palabra especial para describirlo— Cualquier persona preferiría estar en una isla paradisíaca, y supongo que saliendo con la teniente no extrañaría la compañía de una hermosa mujer.

Dijo sin poder evitar carraspear la lengua, aunque no quisiera admitirlo la relación de Spock con esa mujer le molestaba. Firmo con un poco de desgano el permiso y se lo entregó de nuevo en mano.

—Eso es todo, lo bueno es que si lo necesito por cualquier emergencia podre hallarlo fácilmente —Dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado.

—¡No!... —Respondió Spock en un tono alto, que daba la impresión de estar un poco exasperado— Es decir, eso es imposible Capitán, no deseo que nadie interrumpa mi confinamiento.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Es por alguna clase de ritual Vulcano? —Pregunto tratando de indagar, aunque no demostrando demasiado interés, quería evitar parecerle invasivo a su primer oficial, sabía que él no era precisamente una persona abierta y no quería que se sintiera incómodo.

—Sí... Uno del que erróneamente creía que estaba exento —Dijo asintiendo levemente— Eso es todo... Adiós Capitán, a sido un gran amigo.

Jim se quedó pensando en sus palabras un buen rato después de que Spock saliera de su camarote, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?, al parecer su primer oficial no se estaba comportándose como lo hacía usualmente, y a pesar de que a veces quería tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo para que derribara ese muro de lógica que los separaba, que hacia que no le comprendiera y le sacaba desquicio cuando hablaba fríamente de cosas por las cuales él no podría hacer lo mismo, agradecía que Spock fuera así, que pusiera sus pies en la tierra y le ayudara a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista distinto.

—Capitán, enfermería, venga inmediatamente Jim —Dijo la voz del Jefe médico de la nave a través del intercomunicador, preceptiva mente molesto, y por su tono de voz, cabía la posibilidad de que lo estuviera incluso más que de costumbre, y solo existía un sujeto a bordo capaz de ponerlo en ese estado... Spock.

—¿Qué sucede Bones? —Respondió en voz firme y clara, mientras se ponía su camiseta amarilla dispuesto a dirigirse allí si era necesario.

—Haga entrar en razón a su comandante, el equipo de seguridad le trajo después de discutiera con Uhura en el Pasillo y se niega a dejarse revisar —Dijo en voz alta.

—Voy en camino, manténgalo en la enfermería —Dijo preocupado saliendo a pasos apresurados, ni siquiera se percató de las demás personas en el turbo elevador cuando subió y se dirigió a la enfermería.

—¿Cómo está él? —Preguntó a penas cruzo la puerta del ala médica. Al verlo inmediatamente se acercó a su camilla, se hallaba inconsciente, como si se hubiera quedado dormido después de un duro trabajo, aún así los músculos de su rostro, de sus mejilla y su frente estaban tensos, su mano derecha se acercó a su cabello para correr su flequillo desordenado de su frente, pero por instinto la misma se detuvo y retrajo a escasos centímetros, como temiendo despertarlo si lo hacía.

—Debería mejor preguntar por los guardias que le trajeron, uno de ellos tiene la muñeca rota y él otro dos costillas fisuradas —Dijo midiendo sus signos vitales, de los cuales Jim no comprendía nada, cual humano con esas lecturas extrañas estaría herido o enfermo de gravedad, pero para él era lo natural.

—Se que Spock se disculpara apenas se encuentre bien de nuevo, eso no es importante ahora —Dijo molesto, en este momento la salud de cualquier otro individuo le parecía irrelevante— ¿Qué es lo que tiene?, ¿Por qué esta inconsciente?

—No se que es lo que tiene aún, pero sospecho que él si lo sabe, su lógico y racional primer oficial estaba actuando como un bárbaro de sangre verde y por eso tuve que sedarlo, le inyecté un potente Hypospray, como para poner a dormir a una colonia de Gorns, y aún así tuve que amarrarle los pies para que se quedara quieto hasta que le hizo efecto —Le explicó Bones para que viera la dimensión del problema.

Mientras los dos hombres discutían sobre el estado actual del medio Vulcano, éste abría lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la vista de perfil de su Capitán, no entendía porque exactamente, pero estar cerca de él le devolvía algo de la tranquilidad que creía evaporada por culpa de la fiebre, se sentó con dificultad debido al entumecimiento causado por el suero que le habían inyectado.

—La bella durmiente despertó, vea si puede sacarle algún tipo de información a ese duende de orejas largas —Dijo McCoy enfadado— Iré a hacer más pruebas con su sangre, si no logró que sus niveles de adrenalina dejen de aumentar lo que sea que tiene le matara por testarudo.

Él médico se dirigió al laboratorio y entre ellos dos reino el silencio, el par de ojos azules como el cielo ahora se hallaban oscurecidos y con mirada profunda como el océano.

—¿Qué le esta sucediendo Spock?, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? —Preguntó sentándose a la orilla de la camilla dónde Spock descansaba recostado.

—No existe una definición exacta en un idioma que no sea él Vulcano para describir lo que me sucede, es una especie de afección que afecta a los varones de mi especie al llegar a la adultez —Empezó a contarle Spock con la mirada centrada en sus ojos en un principio, pero se distrajeron a sus manos, sus sobresalientes nudillos, sus finos y largos dedos, sus cortas y esculpidas uñas. No entendía porque se fijaba en ello ahora, o porque no lo había notado antes... Se sentía extraño y el corazón le latía cada vez más intensamente, era la única forma en que su sangre fluyera lo suficientemente caliente, teniendo como resultado los efectos del Pon Farr— Sucede cada siete años, y despoja de la lógica y racionalidad a quienes lo padecen. Unas emociones desmedidas controlan nuestras acciones acompañadas de la irritabilidad y la hostilidad, ese padecimiento se llama Pon Farr, y lamentablemente es mortal.

—Spock no puede estar diciendo que morirá tan tranquilamente, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?, ¿Cómo se trata algo así? —Dijo tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo— No voy a aceptar perderle tan fácilmente.

—El tratamiento es algo... Ortodoxo , desde el punto de vista humano, cuando cumplí siete años fui prometido, entregado a otra persona para cumplir con ella un ritual de aparejamiento el cual se llevaría a cabo en Vulcano pero... Eso ya no es una opción —Dijo recordando el trágico destino que había sufrido su planeta natal.

¿Aparejamiento?, Spock iba a tener un matrimonio arreglado. Jim no quería contemplar esa opción, pero no dejaría que sus sentimientos o los de cualquier otra persona pusieran en juego la vida de Spock, no mientras el fuera el Capitán al mando del Enterprise —Vulcano no lo es, pero eso no significa que simplemente lo dejare morir, tal vez Vulcano no este disponible, pero en ese caso su prometida puede que sea suficiente, ¿Dónde se encuentra?, le llevaré allí arrastrándolo si es necesario —Dijo con su voz de mando en alto, firme y claro, era una orden directa, salvar a Spock era su misión.

—La única colonia de mi raza se halla en Nuevo Vulcano, pero ir allí sería una perdida de tiempo —Contestó intentando pararse, pero al parecer alguien había atado sus piernas— Le agradecería pasar el tiempo que me quede en mi camarote, no voy a interponerme en su contienda, aunque sepa que su resultado será infructuoso.

—Spock téngame algo de fe, no dejare que mueras, ya lo evite una vez, repetirlo no será complicado —Dijo desajustando con cuidado los amarres en sus tobillos, Spock admiraba a ese hombre, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, que tenía un tipo especial de "consideración" por él, pero nunca había estado tan claro en su mente como ahora que apenas podía aferrarse a la lógica que siempre había regido su vida— ¿Por esto discutían con la teniente?

—La teniente y yo ya no tenemos el tipo de relación, por la cual ella debiera preocuparse por mí de la forma en que quería —Dijo poniéndose de pie una vez que el Capitán lo soltó— Nosotros somos simplemente amigos desde hace algún tiempo como se habrá enterado.

—Lo había escuchado, pero no hice caso a los rumores, debido a que seguían pasando mucho tiempo juntos... Supongo que ambos lo tomaron de una forma muy madura —Dijo tratando de imaginarse en esa situación, jamás tomaría de forma madura ser abandonado por Spock, claro que ese escenario era imposible dado que ellos nunca saldrían juntos.

—Si me lo permite Capitán me dirigiré a mi camarote, le aseguro que no causare ningún disturbio —Dijo acercándose a la puerta.

—Lo sé Spock, confió en usted —Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro unos instantes antes de dejarlo ir, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Después de estar en el puente y ordenar al alférez Chekov que fijará rumbo a Vulcano y a el teniente Sulu que mantuviera los motores en factor siete. Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, bloqueo el acceso de la puerta y se sentó en su sitio habitual, aún no podía creer que Spock fuese a casarse o morir, que tipo de cultura era esa que lo alejaba de él sin ninguna oportunidad de tenerle, de expresarle sus sentimientos aunque sabía que no sería por entero correspondido.

—La enfermería esta vacía —Dijo el Doctor en jefe del Enterprise con su tono de voz demostrando un amplio disgusto.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí Bones?, creía haber bloqueado el acceso —Contestó el Capitán de la nave ignorando completamente su pregunta, notaba claramente la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, pero no podía explicarle nada de forma en que pudiera aplacar ese sentimiento en el pecho de su amigo.

—El Doctor de la nave puede entrar a donde le de la real gana, unos de los pocos beneficios que tengo en esta trampa mortal voladora —Dijo casi en un bufido— No evadas mis preguntas, te eh dicho que la enfermería se haya sin un solo paciente.

—¿Qué acaso eso no es algo bueno? —Dijo sin prestarle importancia a el trasfondo de sus palabras.

—Lo sería si toda la tripulación se encontrara sana y en perfectas condiciones —Dijo tomando el asiento contiguo al suyo— Su primer oficial tendría que estar allí sedado hasta que encuentre la manera de ayudarlo.

—El tiene que ir a Nuevo Vulcano, casarse, eso es lo que necesita —Dijo en un tono lúgubre— Es algo de la cultura Vulcana que no entendería, no haga más preguntas.

—¿De verdad va a permitir que Spock se comprometa?, cuando él termino con la teniente Uhura me prometió que tendría el valor de expresarle sus sentimientos hacia él, no puede permitir que por esas costumbres arcaicas no pueda ser sincero con él, con usted mismo. Solo deme autorización, como Doctor en jefe de esta nave y como miembro de la federación tengo la autoridad, el derecho de evitar teletransportarlo directamente a sus garras y mantenerlo en la enfermería.

—¡Basta Bones! —Dijo alzando la voz, para luego darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un idiota— No vas a hacer nada de ello, eso no puede ayudarlo en este momento, cuando le dije eso las circunstancias eran diferentes, Spock tiene que... Que cumplir con un ritual de aparejamiento, confió... Se que Spock regresara a la nave cuando toda esta locura termine, a mi lado... Confió en Spock.

—Tal vez, ¿Pero a qué precio?, estará casado con otra persona, le habrá perdido para siempre, una parte de él se hallará siempre en Nuevo Vulcano...

—Ese es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer, no voy a dejar que lo que significa él para mí... No puedo dejar que Spock muera por mi egoísmo.

—Eso no es egoísmo Jim, es amor, pero esos bárbaros de sangre verde no van a comprenderlo jamás. Spock no esta en condiciones de tomar decisiones, es increíble si quiera que este en pie, ¿Va a dejar que esos retrógrados, escondidos bajo una aparente calma y lógica lo unan a alguien que ni siquiera quiere?

—Así es como tienen que ser las cosas... Si me lo permite iré a avisarle Spock que pronto estaremos sobre la órbita de Nuevo Vulcano.

Cómo capitán de la nave Jim tenía total acceso, sin embargo jamás había entrado sin su previo permiso a los aposentos de Spock, nunca hasta ese momento, sabía que si le advertía su llegada tendría tiempo para fingir estar en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo allí, hallándolo totalmente desprevenido se había encontrado con que su habitación era un completo caos, todo estaba destrozado, inclusive el instrumento musical de cuerda Vulcano que había escuchado pocas veces a Spock hacer sonar, pero que definitivamente había válido la pena hacerlo. Por lo verde de sus nudillos podía inferir que era él quien había sido autor de ese desastre, pero eso no era lo que más había llamado su atención, su uniforme rasgado dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo era lo que atrapó su vista y su respiración.

—Spock... —Dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que este se percatara de su atención, este estaba en una extraña posición en el suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con las manos juntas, si Jim no supiera que tipo de fe tenían los Vulcanos se atrevería a decir que rezaba.

—Jim... Por favor déjeme solo —Dijo en lo que le pareció una imploración más que una petición, Jim lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que todo esto era vergonzoso para él, pero no podía dejarlo solo, no ahora.

—Spock todo estará bien, llegaremos a Nuevo Vulcano pronto y toda esta pesadilla , todo estará bien pronto —Le susurro sentándose a su lado y poniendo su mano en su hombro, siempre hacia eso, pero diferente a otras veces esta vez mantuvo prolongadamente el contacto.

—¡No lo entiende!, ¡No hay un hogar a donde ir!, no hay quien espere, solo muerte —Dijo dejando su pobre meditación para tomar la mano de Jim y sacarla de su hombro, tocándole, sintiéndole, creyendo que la fiebre descendía cuando era todo lo contrario, un impulso biológico le obligaba a pensar en una situación aberrante... Someterlo, dada su fuerza que le sobrepasaba por diez, sumada a la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas y haciendo que sintiera que se derretiría... Tomarlo allí sería tan sencillo— Jim nadie puede estar aquí, por favor no usted... Sobre todo no tú... Jim.

—Spock... No voy a dejarlo solo, cuando bajemos su prometida...

—¡Esta muerta!... T'Pring... Ella murió en la explosión de Vulcano, y ahora no hay esperanza para mí, no hay un hogar... Ni una persona... Jim... Aléjese de mi antes de que... No... —No podía pensar con claridad, sus emociones, no sabía si humanas o Vulcanas le dominaban.

—¿Por qué no yo?, usted dijo que yo no podía estar aquí, especialmente yo —Dijo buscando su mirada, algo en él quería que Spock le dijera que era especial para él— Spock, tu tienes un hogar aquí, se que no es Vulcano, pero tu estas en casa en el Enterprise, aquí, este sitio es más tu hogar sobre cualquier otro sitio en el espacio... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—Jim no lo entiende yo... ¡Wwrraahh! —Había perdido su lógica, en su mente estaban las palabras, pero no podía decirle nada, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta y solo salían sonidos desgarrados, tomo de las muñecas a su capitán y lo tiro contra el suelo colocándose encima de él— ¡No!, yo... La forma en que pudiera ayudarme... ¡Deténgame!, por favor...

—Spock es fácil para usted decirlo... No está debajo de un Vulcano sujetándolo —Dijo un poco nervioso, esos extraños sonidos que Spock hacía le ponían intranquilo, y estar en esa desventaja tampoco ayudaba, pero... Creía haber descubierto la forma de ayudar a Spock, y su corazón estaba tan acelerado como podía sentir el de Spock golpeando y retumbando contra sus costillas— ¿Qué significo para usted Spock... Yo que siente por...

Antes de que pudiera concluir Spock sello sus labios contra los suyos, apretándolos contra los ajenos desesperadamente, buscando calmar todos esos sentimientos que le inundaban, que le ahogaban, sentía su garganta desgarrándose por todas las cosas que quería decir en ese momento, pero solo podía distinguir unos labios separándose trémulamente, buscando oxígeno o aplacar él deseo que les invadía el cuerpo, no lo sabía, lo único que podía saber es que se había encontrado con su lengua buscando recorrer cada milímetro de la de su capitán, el sujeto de cabello dorado cuya sonrisa le hacia sentir tan tibio como si se hallará bajo los rayos del sol de Vulcano.

Despacio soltó sus muñecas y llevo sus manos a su pecho, recorriéndolo por encima del uniforme hasta que sus dedos se sintieron insatisfechos y de un fuerte tirón desgarro su camiseta dejando una abertura en la parte superior que dejo al descubierto sus rosadas tetillas y parte de su pecho lampiño.

Spock no le dijo nada, no hizo ninguna declaración o confesión de lo que sentía por su amigo y oficial superior, solo puso su palma sobre su rostro y le transmitió a través de la fusión mental todos las erráticas y apabullantes emociones que Jim le hacia sentir.

Al sentir la boca de su comandante besando y succionando una de sus tetillas Jim dejo salir un sonido de puro gusto, su boca siguió recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su cuello, dejando marcas de succión y de mordiscos que hacían preguntarse a Jim si los Vulcanos no eran de esas razas que se comían a sus parejas después de tal acto. Pero eso parecía una locura, y más lo era aún que sentía que no le importaría, aferro sus manos a la amplia espalda de Spock y recorrió cada músculo y centímetro de piel sintiendo como la entrepierna del medio Vulcano se apretaba contra la suya, húmeda y endurecida, tanto como la suya. Supo que Spock no podría esperar el tipo de preparación que seguramente desconocía cuando se ocupó de romper de la misma manera que con su camiseta, la parte inferior de su vestimenta, gimió al sentirse liberado, y lo hizo aún más fuerte al sentir las inquietas y curiosas manos de Spock tocándole en ese sensibilizado lugar.

—Jim... —Gimió cuando empezó a enterrarse en él, por primera vez un sonido de placer con algún significado, con el significado más glorioso del mundo, ¡Fascinante!, citando a su primer oficial. La mezcla entre dolor y placer era demasiado fuerte, no supo en que momento pero se desvaneció, para encontrarse a la mañana siguiente con Spock vestido e impecable sentado a su lado, lo había subido a su lecho y cubierto con una manta, la cara de preocupación y culpa en su rostro era evidente, y lo primero a lo que atino Jim fue a incorporarse y plantar un cálido beso en sus labios esperando no ser rechazado— Spock... Buenos días.

—Jim... —Respondió casi en un susurro Spock, cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió mostrando a Bones en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Maldición Jim!, tenga la descendía de cubrirse, sabe que puedo entrar a cualquier sitio en esta maldita nave... Supondré que Spock esta bien ahora...

—En perfectas condiciones Doctor... —Dijo en ese frío tono— Ahora si nos lo permite preferiría estar a solas con el capitán.

Jim solo sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de Bones antes de salir de allí, el dolor de espalda que ahora tenía le recordaba que había sido real, Spock y él eran ahora más que solo amigos, significaba para él algo especial.


	2. Un trago amargo

En este capítulo quiero agradecer mucho a mi beta Andreea, que hiso mucho más fácil que pudiera publicar este capítulo, y también quiero agradecer a Libia y Elizabeth por apoyarme y ayudarme a conseguir a mi beta, son geniales las tres.

* * *

Un trago amargo

—Bitácora del primer oficial Spock, anexo: La misión actual ha sido relegada. El consorcio minero perdió su derecho de explotar esa zona debido a que eso afectaría una fauna en ese planeta que hasta el momento era desconocida, tanto por la federación como el consorcio. La nave se encuentra en perfectas condiciones a pesar de que el señor Scott echa en falta el suministro de emergencia de cristales de dilitio, sin embargo el suministro del mismo será cubierto en el próximo punto de abastecimiento. Respecto a mi salud, el Doctor McCoy confirmó que me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, tanto físicas como psíquicas, y se me dio el alta médica a pesar de la insistencia del capitán y el Doctor de dejarme en observación un tiempo que no consideré necesario, él capitán... Jim... No he podido confrontarlo desde lo que sucedió —Ni siquiera estaba realmente consciente de lo que había sucedido, su mente estaba confusa, no le dejaba recordar que era exactamente lo que le había hecho al capitán, imágenes confusas y sensaciones aisladas que le dejaban desorbitado y preocupado. Seguramente era alguna especie de mecanismo defensivo el cual quería, al parecer, evitar que se sintiera culpable o avergonzado, pero no funcionaba.

Lo que aún rondaba en su memoria le bastaba para ello: su habitación desordenada y la mayoría de las cosas rotas, sus cosas, le hacían recordar que se había comportado como un bárbaro, bajo de su cuerpo se hallaba su capitán desprovisto de cualquier prenda, desnudo y tibio a pesar de que solo lo cubrían pequeños retazos de su uniforme. Descansaba sobre el suelo respirando con dificultad, como si estuviera totalmente extenuado. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, hinchados y de un tono más rojizo de lo que era usual. Había marcas dentarías por todo su cuello que recorrían su cuerpo hasta llegar a su clavícula, y marcas de succión en toda su piel, no cabía lugar a dudas, él se las había hecho todas.

Se había comportado como un salvaje, aún seguía en su interior cuando recobró la consciencia, el confortante y cálido interior de su oficial superior, con todo su peso sobre el de Jim. Salió de su interior con toda la suavidad y paciencia que le había faltado anteriormente, acaricio su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón y lo alzó en brazos hasta su cama, lo recostó con cuidado en su lecho y cubrió con una manta su desnudez, Jim apenas se percató del cambio, estaba demasiado cansado.

Se dirigió al baño y en 12.7 minutos se había aseado y vestido, estando alineado exactamente igual a todos los días cuando se dirigía a cubrir su turno, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

"Buenos días", le había dicho al despertar, sus ojos azules aún remolones, abriéndose perezosamente y parpadeando lentamente, brillaban de tal manera que lo dejaban sin habla, el rubio se apresuró plantando un pequeño beso en sus labios al verlo desconcertado, esa sensación era tan acogedora, a penas se había contenido para no corresponderle, el sonido de la puerta de su camarote abriéndose lo saco del ensimismamiento, le informó al Doctor de su buen estado de salud casi en automático y éste los dejo solos al ver que su amigo no estaba vestido aún.

—Capitán... —Dijo apenas la puerta se cerró, "Capitán", no "Jim", ese simple hecho llamo tanto la atención del nombrado, que borró por un instante la sonrisa en su rostro, éste lo conocía, sí, lo hacía demasiado bien, casi podía escuchar sus disculpas atoradas en su garganta, las palabras sin poder salir de sus labios, quizás por culpa de la expresión que tenía el rubio se frenaban.

—Soy Jim, ¿Recuerdas? Ayer me llamabas así, sé que debes estar confundido por el estado en el que te encontrabas ayer, pero ahora estas bien —dijo acercando su mano a la ajena, deteniéndose cuando sintió la de su primer oficial tensarse sobre la sabana, otra vez la suya se retrajo por instinto, no sabía que hacer o que decir, esta era sin duda su máxima, quizás su única oportunidad para que su comandante expresara lo que sentía— ¡Vamos Spock!, admita que lo que paso anoche fue más que un impulso biológico, ¡Saque lo que tiene en el pecho!

La sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte, y eso lo evidenciaba, al igual que la prudencia o la paciencia, cualidades que como Capitán podía asimilar, pero que como persona, como humano no podía fingir poseer en algunas situaciones, esta era una de ellas.

—Se equivoca... Jim, en mi pecho no tengo encerrado nada, sin embargo, siento que el órgano que se encuentra ubicado en mi costado detrás de mis costillas se siente muy pesado —dijo resignado—. No recuerdo que pasó anoche, la fiebre, comprenderá que no estaba en condiciones de...

—¡Patrañas! —Le interrumpió furioso, esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida, tal vez no había sido romántica, pero creía que ser la única persona capaz de salvarle de esa forma podía considerarse algo mágico, y él afirmaba no recordar nada, como si hubiera hecho el amor con un cascarón, como si nunca hubiera llegado a él realmente, y lo que creyó era mutuo no eran más que sus sentimientos reflejados— ¡Demonios Spock! Es como si dijera que ayer usted era solo un gran dildo, no va a hacerse cargo de lo que pasó.

—Sin duda me haré responsable de mis actos, no pienso defenderme si forma un consejo de guerra —lo decía seriamente, lo que para Jim había sido una de las más placenteras experiencias de su vida, equiparable y quizás hasta más gratificante que cuando obtuvo el mando del Enterprise por primera vez, Spock, para él era comparable con un crimen atroz.

—Retírese, sé que es su habitación pero necesito que salga por un momento, voy a vestirme —dijo de mala gana, se sentía un idiota por creer que Spock llegaría a sentir por el algo más que esa amistad que le avergonzaba.

—Jim, si me lo permite, podría ir a buscarle... —empezó a decir, pero antes de que prosiguiera Jim lo interrumpió.

—Márchese Spock, es una orden directa, lo quiero en el puente en este momento, pasaré por la enfermería más tarde —expresó irritado, mirando directamente hacia la puerta y esperando a que Spock la cruzara para desplomarse sobre el colchón, uno que tenía el aroma de la persona que lo había rechazado indirectamente desde que lo había conocido.

"¿En qué demonios pensaría cuando me enamore de ese idiota?" se cuestionaba inútilmente. No había respuesta, sólo unas inconmensurables ganas de llorar y un orgullo como capitán de la flota estelar, como hombre que no le permitía derramarlas.

Estuvo varios minutos tirado ahí, cubierto con esa sabana con la que había imaginado que tiernamente Spock lo había cubierto al recuperar todos sus sentidos, pero el maldito seguramente solo lo había hecho porque era lo lógico. Después de dejar de auto compadecerse otro rato, se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha que, de hallarse en su habitación, hubiera durado mucho tiempo más. Tomó prestado un uniforme, casi completo, obviando el usar la camiseta azul, característica de todos los oficiales en el área de la ciencia, con la remera negra bastaba, solo quería salir inmediatamente de allí y hablar con Bones, aunque eso no resolvería nada.

El camino a la enfermería jamás le había parecido tan largo, ni siquiera cuando él estaba herido de gravedad y necesitaba tratamiento médico urgente. Imaginó que seguramente sí se lo había parecido las pocas veces hasta el momento era porque Spock había estado allí, no podía aseverarlo; el alivio cuando lo veía de nuevo sano y en perfectas condiciones le bastaba para olvidar con facilidad lo que sea que sintiera antes de esa infinita alegría por saber que en breve lo tendría de nuevo parado a su lado en el puente dándole consejos y opiniones que estimaba demasiado aunque la mayoría de las veces hiciera caso omiso de ellas.

—Imaginaba que tendría mejor cara después de como les encontré esta mañana. Desde luego ahora tendré más cuidado al ingresar a su habitación o la de Spock, no quiero encontrarlos a ustedes en una situación similar otra vez —dijo el Doctor apenas vio cruzar a su amigo la puerta de enfermería, como de costumbre, cuando se percató de que contrariamente a lo que creyó mientras aún tenía su vista en unos papeles, su amigo tenía una pésima cara.

—¡Demonios! Jamás voy a conseguir que Spock admita sus sentimientos, si es que si quiera los tiene por mí —dijo con furia y dolor contenidos en igualdad de proporción en sus pupilas azules. Él no creía en las situaciones sin salida, y sabía que apenas Spock correspondiera a alguna de sus insinuaciones, a alguna de sus miradas, él alimentaría otra vez esa esperanza de tener a Spock, esa que ahora yacía agonizante, y que simplemente podría revivir con cualquier signo de aprobación de Spock hacia él.

—¡Vamos Jim! No se desanime, conoce a Spock, sabe que no le dará una declaración abierta así como así, pero después de todo si accedió a aquello significa...

—No significa nada, no para él, Bones —dijo cortando su discurso de consuelo—. Él solo estuvo conmigo por un simple impulso biológico, no lo hubiera hecho de poder pensar con claridad, al parecer si quiero estar de nuevo con él solo esperaré lo suficiente para que necesite otra vez salvarse de ese modo.

—No puedo creer que lo que dice, es un canalla, como puede hacer eso como si nada, ese duende de sangre verde —dijo ofreciéndole asiento frente a él.

—No diga eso como si yo fuese una virgencita de la cual se han aprovechado, de haber pensado que él no sentía nada por mí... De todos modos hubiera estado con él —eso era algo que a su dignidad le costaba admitir, pero no iba a mentirse a sí mismo, y aunque Bones no dijera nada, tampoco iba a engañarlo diciendo algo distinto, era su mejor amigo y lo conocía como casi nadie más lo hacía—. Sé que te parecerá una locura... Pero siento como si yo me hubiera aprovechado de él, y sé que en el fondo Spock piensa lo mismo. El Pon Farr no es sinónimo de consentimiento, y debería haber estado consciente de eso Bones, arruiné las cosas entre nosotros, no podrá volver a ser como antes.

—¿Se está escuchando Jim? Jamás había pensado que pudieras ser tan fatalista. Spock sabe que es su responsabilidad también, y si lo deja terminara haciendo de cuenta que nada pasó, si no aclara las cosas con él ahora, nunca más querrá tratar el tema —dijo Bones sacando de un anaquel una botella de Brandy, sirvió un poco en un par de vasos de vidrio y dejó uno enfrente de Jim, quedándose con el otro en la otra mano—. Esto es lo que le receta su doctor, tome un trago y aclare las cosas con él... En el peor de los casos lo estaré esperando aquí con una botella de Bourbon.

Jim tomó de un trago la bebida, sintiendo que el sentimiento que le ocasionaba no haberle dicho a Spock de una vez como se sentía, le quemaba en la garganta más que el alcohol. Le agradeció a Bones antes de salir de allí decidido a hablar con Spock de nuevo, a no dejarse intimidar, ni tampoco dejar que el enojo lo privara de decir lo que necesitaba decir. El pasillo del Enterprise parecía más vacío de lo usual, pero era agradable así, nadie lo frenaría para saludarlo y nadie le preguntaría por las marcas que llegaban a contemplarse cuando se estaba a poca distancia de él.

Sabía dónde lo encontraría; no estaría en su cuarto, estaba seguro de que todo ese desorden le haría pensar en lo que había pasado. Tampoco estaría en el camarote de ningún amigo, Spock era un ermitaño, prácticamente no había establecido en la nave más que contacto profesional con casi todo la tripulación con la que había tratado, ni siquiera era cercano a los otros oficiales científicos de la nave, se podría decir que era igual a él. Spock era cordial con casi todo el mundo, y Jim era un superior que simpatizaba con toda la tripulación, pero sólo era realmente cercano con quienes integraban el turno Alfa. Era normal, había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, y no solo eso, parecía que todos los problemas y situaciones difíciles ocurrían y se solucionaban en ese turno.

Como lo supuso, se hallaba jugando al ajedrez contra la computadora de la nave. Cualquiera diría que estaba normal, como siempre, y efectivamente casi no había nada en su expresión que le hiciera creer lo contrario, quizás un brillo leve e inusual en sus ojos, pero no podía afirmar que no fuera simplemente su imaginación, su necesidad de aferrarse a la idea de que Spock estaba tan afectado como él por lo que había sucedido. De cualquier manera él lo sabía, quizás no por las mismas razones que él, pero su comandante no se hallaba igual que de costumbre, no estaba centrado, su forma de jugar se lo decía, la forma en que olvidaba puntos clave de la teoría del juego, como su partida parecía no poseer una estrategia sólida, careciendo de una estrategia de contingencia inclusive.

—Ese fue un movimiento tonto comandante —dijo reprochándole el hecho de que prácticamente había sacrificado a su reina, puede ser que pasara desapercibido para cualquier otra persona, pero él había jugado tantas veces contra Spock, perdiendo la mayoría de ellas, pero disfrutando como con ninguna otra cosa cuando ganaba con alguna de las erráticas estrategias que planeaba sobre la marcha, que podría distinguir algo distinto en la forma en que tomaba entre sus dedos las piezas de ajedrez.

—Así es, registro una pérdida de mi concentración del ocho punto dos porciento. Estimo que no afectara a mis funciones en el puente, pero creo que afecta a mi capacidad para la toma de decisiones, seguramente vestigios de mi padecimiento reciente, que estimo desaparecerán en breve —contestó sin sacar los ojos del tablero de ajedrez, Jim no estaba seguro de si se lo decía a él, o si por el contrario tan solo trataba de auto convencerse de que así era a sí mismo—. Por eso no creo que sea motivo de preocupación para el doctor, más aún estando bajo sus órdenes Capitán.

—Spock, quiero hablar con usted sobre lo que pasó anoche, esta mañana dejé que lo que dijo me molestara lo suficiente como para no considerar que todo debió parecerle una locura... Sería un shock incluso para un no vulcaniano, sin embargo no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad para que podamos aclarar lo que sucedió —expresó Jim, tomando asiento en el lugar del adversario, o ese sería el caso obviando que Spock estuviera jugando contra la máquina. Su primer oficial lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pero era como si no lo estuviera viendo, como si todo a lo que pudiera prestar atención a pesar de que no lo recorrió con la mirada, fueran las marcas en su cuerpo que aún con el uniforme puesto eran visibles.

—Jim... No debe preocuparse por como me encuentro, me apena que lo haga, aunque mis recuerdos estén momentáneamente bloqueados tengo perfecto conocimiento de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, por inferencia lógica he llegado a descubrirlo, y no veo otra acción que pueda tomar que no sea someterme a una corte marcial, y o a una baja deshonrosa —explicó de forma natural, como si ese fuera el único curso de acción viable, de manera que lo que Jim pudiera decir o hacer, e incluso sentir al respecto, no tuviera relevancia como para afectar esa convicción que tenía en expiar una culpa que no tenía un origen real según su capitán.

—¿Sabe qué? Muérdame Spock —Dijo Jim sin poder evitar derrochar en esa pintoresca verborragia, según Spock, su desagrado ante el breve discurso de Spock.

—Capitán encuentro sin lógica que desee que realice tal...

—Sí, quizás ahora te parezca algo enfermizo y extraño el clavarme los dientes, pero anoche parecías disfrutarlo bastante, lo que fuera que quedara de ti en ese momento, porque al parecer quieres negar el hecho de que eso pudiera agradarte en este momento aunque nunca lo hayas hecho estando completamente consciente —dijo quitándose la remera negra, dejando otra vez al descubierto su torso desnudo, lo cual no era estrictamente necesario, dado que marcas más leves se hallaban en lugares perfectamente apreciables, aún así logró hacer evidente que Spock se sentía abochornado por esas marcas, Jim estaba seguro de que voltearía el rostro si esa no fuera una acción tan humana—. Anoche no cometiste ningún acto vil o ilegal que requiera algún castigo o sanción, según las leyes de la federación, según las costumbres humanas, no hay nada de malo en lo que pasó, pero si debe serlo en la cultura vulcana, el permitirse sentir algo por lo que pasó que no sea vergüenza debe ser un delito atroz, que suerte que no haya sido así, y que la idea de hacer algo así conmigo estando consciente le parezca aberrante, quería hablar de lo que yo sentí, de como me siento ahora. Pero eso no tiene importancia, esté tranquilo. No pasó nada de lo que deba avergonzarse, ya que en realidad quien se aprovechó de usted fui yo.

—¿Usted? No comprendo a que se refiere con eso, y respecto a sus sentimientos... Jim... No interprete mi interés e insistencia en hacer algo al respecto como una desconsideración a sus sentimientos, es debido a ellos mismos que me siento... Que veo la necesidad de ser juzgado por mis acciones —dijo Spock tratando de que Jim viera su punto de vista. Era por él que no podía hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero parecía que no lograría que Jim aceptara su decisión en ese momento, asi que se paró decidido a terminar esa conversación solo cuando su Capitán ya no estuviera tan movilizado por sus sentimientos, aunque no sabía exactamente cuando pasaría eso—. Capitán me temo que nuestros puntos de vista difieren de tal manera que llegar a un consenso sería imposible en este momento, deberíamos tener esta charla cuando se encuentre más calmado.

—A lo que me refiero exactamente con que yo me aproveche de usted es a que usted, Spock, estaba y actuaba como si estuviera actuando bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia o toxina. En fin, Spock, estaba como drogado, y aún así me pidió varias veces que lo dejara solo, pero yo insistí, quería salvarlo. Pero no era solo eso. Tenía que escuchar de su boca porque no podía estar ahí, quería que me dijera que era porque era especial para usted, pero no fue ni es así, y aún así después de lo que dijo sobre el Pon Farr, después de inferir que solo se curaría teniendo sexo... Me quede allí sabía que no podría controlarse y sólo dejé que pasara —dijo deteniendo su paso antes de que pudiera salir de allí. Quería decirle a Spock que era un maldito, un idiota, pero eso no era cierto. Quizás aquello había pasado por una razón, el destino, el cosmos o el karma, cualquiera de ellos si es que alguno era real. Seguramente le estaban cobrando por ser un imbecil toda su vida, por todas las personas con las que había jugado sin importarle sus sentimientos. SÍ, se lo merecía, y estaba al tanto de ello, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor, ni un ápice.

—Jim, por favor, no tomé mi decisión como una muestra de incapacidad para apreciar o compartir sus sentimientos, ya que es claramente una prueba de que en realidad los he malinterpretado por completo —contestó Spock, perplejo por la revelación que habían ocasionado las palabras de Jim en él—. He sido incapaz de entenderle y eso me ha llevado a tomar como hechos conclusiones que ahora carecen de sentido, Jim yo creía que usted estaba molesto por lo que había hecho, cuando en realidad la cuestión era si había actuado por puro instinto de supervivencia o si por el contrario el hecho de que se tratara estrictamente de usted había tenido incidencia sobre como se desarrollaron los hechos.

—¿Es enserio la persona más inteligente en esta nave Spock? ¿Cómo puede ser que apenas se percatara de ello? Spock, usted es...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar unos firmes brazos lo estrecharon contra su cuerpo. Sentía que el aire se había vuelto más pesado, como si la angustia que quería ser liberada hiciera opresión sobre sus pulmones haciendo más difícil la llegada de oxígeno hacia ellos.

Spock lo estaba abrazando, teniendo todas o, por lo menos hasta donde sabía, casi todas sus neuronas en pleno funcionamiento; no había fiebre ni padecimiento ni necesidad de aparejamiento, o como sea que Spock quisiera llamarle a hacerlo. Él lo estaba abrazando porque quería, porque había razón lógica o no para que lo hiciera, que no tenía que ver con sus niveles de adrenalina ni serotonina en su peculiar sangre de pigmentación verde.

—Lo siento... Jim... —Pronunció Spock después de ese silencioso momento lleno de intimidad, no solo por la cercanía física, sino porque parecía que había sopesado alguna de sus múltiples barreras, sin embargo esas palabras lo llenaron de un temor inexplicable, Spock se disculpaba con él, y no podía imaginar nada bueno proveniente de eso.l


End file.
